No hay crimen que dure Mil años
by Millewspix
Summary: hagas lo que hagas un crimen siempre se sabrá no importa cuanto lo hagas limpiado...


**No hay crimen que dure mil años**

Por Millewspix

Summary: hagas lo que hagas, siendo un crimen siempre se sabrá la verdad no importa cuanto ocultes las respuestas

* * *

08 de Agosto- Konohakagure- 2: 45 am-

Los dos ancianos deliberaba quien sería el próximo Hokage después del suicidio de Danzo, ellos eran quienes ordenaban la aldea, a costa de no mancharse las manos de sangre, ya lo habían hecho con ordenar la masacre Uchiha, a Itachi aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo.

Cuando lo logro dejo a un Sasuke traumatizado aunque hubiera dicho la verdad sobre aquel incidente, nadie le creería porque los que le ordenaron eran capaces de cubrirse, haciéndose los lesos y ordenando a la gente que estaba loca y los metían en prisión, además eran ancianos pero con muchas mañas bajo esos ojos arrugados y miradas de abuelitos dulces-

Todos esos acontecimientos pasaron a través de los ojos de una mujer vestida de negro con un bastón-

Su mirada negra fue hacia la montaña de los Hokages específicamente en el interior de la cueva en donde los ancianos ejecutaban sus planes siniestros, que se ocultaban como ratas-

Vamos a darle un poco de su medicina…- sonrío para sí la mujer-

Desapareció como había aparecido, cuando la mujer llego a tierra fue atacada por ANBU pero estos ni siquiera le hicieron un rasguño, fueron atrapados en una especie de genjutsu en donde tenían paz interna como si les hubiesen arrancando todos los sellos de no hablar-

Cuando les quito aquella ilusion se presento la dama negra con su bastón Shikomizue-

Descansen hijos míos, que esta mascara caerá pronto- dijo dulcemente, apareciendo en el cuartel Raíz de los ANBU-

Ahora si Konoha descansa en paz, no lo crees Homura-

Sip, ya no están esos estorbos para el control, ahora si podemos tener a Konoha y que estos obedezcan-

Yo no lo creo…- apareció una joven vestida de negro-

Estas no son horas de pasar niña-

Ustedes creen realmente que podrán escapar de su castigo…-

Ya lo hemos hecho- sonrío Homura con sorna-

Ja, palabras necias de un estúpido- dijo la mujer seriamente, abrió el bastón y salió un filo de este-

¡ANBUS!- gritaron los viejos para poder escabullirse-

Apareció Kazeshin, un ANBU conocido por ser el más sádico de todos que enfrento a la mujer-

Veamos lo que tienes-

Ja…- en dos minutos, el hombre fue partido en dos como si fuera un mísero trozo de carne-

Mas ANBUS fieles a los ancianos cayeron de la misma manera, dejándolos solos ante la merced de la joven-

Ella hizo un agujero, en la base de la roca haciendo una especie de ventana, y por medio de los sellos rata, liebre y caballo más perro, hizo un justu extraño-

**Meiton: Osoroshī Kako no Jutsu*-**

Y como sacado de una película de horror el cielo se torno extraño, y aparecieron imágenes de ellos ordenando la muerte de los Uchihas, y demás atrocidades que el consejo había escondido para mantener a sus habitantes ignorantes durante mucho tiempo

Todos los aldeanos, vieron la verdad ante sus ojos que Itachi fue injustamente calificado de traidor, las atrocidades y mentiras de Danzo de querer ser Hokage para mandar con mano de hierro, y que Sarutobi solo fue un muñeco de esos tres.

Koharu y Homura estaban descubiertos, la mujer les sonrío con sorna, satisfecha de torturar a un dúo de viejos decrépitos y mentirosos, que veían sus atrocidades al desnudo-

No dudaron en pelear en contra de aquella mujer, usando sus jutsus pero no sirvieron de nada, aquella mujer era muy rápida y fácilmente los derroto-

Cuando los viejos suplicaron por sus vidas, la Shikomizue volvió a desenvainarse, y la sangre mancho sus ropas-

Koharu, le lanzo una bomba para poder escapar, pero la misma se transformo en una especie de humo y ocurrió una explosión masiva que acabo con una de las cabezas que era de Sarutobi.

Aun con vida vieron con terror el siguiente ataque de la mujer de negro-

**Enton:Ribenji no jigen no jutsu** *

Después de la invocación fueron masacrados en pedazos, viendo con horror lo que era el humo-

Cuando fue de mañana, vomitaron algunos su desayuno al ver la carnicería que había entre los escombros se encontraron los restos de Koharu Utatane la consejera del Hokage, aquella vieja que los niños detestaban más que el cuco en sus pesadillas.

La mujer que siempre intimidaba a la Hokage Tsunade Senju, cuando se pasaba de su autoridad pues esa vieja que se creía para decirle que hacer a Tsunade, ella era una simple consejera no una gobernante-

Pero esta mañana las burlas de parte de aquella mujer repudiada por algunas de las familias de Konoha, solo se las llevo el viento, allí su cuerpo destrozado y esparcido sus órganos por el piso y su cabeza tenía el rictus del horror de lo que había visto cuando aun tenía vida-

Era el pasado que venía a cobrarles venganza por las estupideces que hicieron durante en vida, sus huesos estaban torcidos como que una fuerza superior la aplastara de esa forma-

Ibiki, el más famoso torturador que no era simpatizante con las ideas locas de esa arpía se sintió feliz que alguien matara a esos viejos que en vez de ayudar eran un estorbo, que con su estúpida burocracia y su paranoia llevo a los inocentes Uchiha, a ser asesinados y que Sasuke odiara a muerte a Itachi por aquel acto-

Y aquella arpía no estaba sola a su lado estaba Homura estaba horriblemente desfigurado, y con la misma expresión de horror con sus intestinos saliendo del cadáver-

Aquellos seres repudiados por las familias, al fin estaban muertos que ni los cuervos se los comerían porque sus carnes estaban podridas y llenas de sangre inocente-

La Hokage no ordeno el entierro de los consejeros, dejo que se secaran al sol para limpiar sus pecados impíos-

Danzo se que había suicidado porque su cuerpo no soporto las células de Hashirama Senju y el elemento madera se descontrolo, pero no consiguió escapar del castigo fue condenado en el Jigoku* a ser perseguido por los Uchiha que arranco sus ojos por el dojutsu* que poseían a vivir en un Izanami* eterno.

Fin…-

* * *

Glosario:

elemento oscuridad: Jutsu del pasado terrorífico

elemento Infierno: Jutsu de la dimensión de los caídos-

técnica ocular-

infierno japones

Izanami: diosa del infierno, técnica que consiste en redoblar la realidad a ser repetitiva

* * *

se agradecen los reviews, o lo que sea que se reciba de este humilde fic

atte: Millewspix


End file.
